Fighting of Ecstasy
by Andra Black
Summary: Far below the surface of the Earth, a powerful organization know as the Akatsuki runs secret underground tournaments where skilled fighters worldwide compete for the grand prize. The rules are simple; whoever goes down first loses. The penalty, however, is decided by the winner. Rated MA for future content.
1. The Angel and the Miser

**Was inspired by a super hot hentai called Fighting of Ecstasy. Tell me what you think. **

PROLOGUE:

Standing in an empty corridor a busty brunette with short, spunky styled hair watched the screen like a hawk. Already standing in the ring was a petite ash-blonde donned in a dark-blue fighting costume; a sports bra that covered her ribs and up, mid thigh shorts, and heeled combat boots.

The booming voice of the announcer rang loudly over the hectic audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, the first entry of tonight's tournament; Angel!"

...

*After the announcement of Angel, which struck the woman's heart full of pride at the applause given by the audience, even though it was probably just to get her pumped, thus getting a better show. Angel nearly staggered as a bulky silhouette emerged from the entrance on the other side, slowly approaching the fighting ring, his massive dark tanned body, full of toned muscle and almost exotic looking scars, rippling with each step as he climbed under the ropes with practiced grace.

'_Oh, big boy, just don't crush me, please.'_ she inwardly prayed.

Angel gulped, her sapphire eyes glimmering in excitement yet fear as he stood to his full height in his corner, pupil-less money green irises staring at her with an unhidden heat that made her heart shudder. And he was wearing nothing but dark grey form fitting spandex shorts that left nothing to the imagination.

The loud, booming voice of the announcer rang out again, more robust than previously. "And her opponent for tonight; Kakuzu~!" The crowd was cheering even louder. Obviously he was well renown in the tournaments.

'That must mean he's experienced and knows what he's doing.' she thought, her stunning eyes meeting his.

*While Angel was taking her sweet time observing him, Kakuzu had been doing the same; taking in the view of her petite, yet curvy body. _'It's about time I get a female opponent without abnormally large breasts and doesn't dress like a tramp_.' he mused, licking his lips as a hungry look flickered in his eyes.

"I'll definitely win tonight." he grumbled to himself as the bell rang.

Taking steady steps towards one another the two circled walked in a circle, eyeing each other up at a closer distance. Kakuzu was the first to speak. "Your name isn't actually Angel, is it?" It was more of a statement than a question, and the deep baritone of his gruff voice made her insides flutter.

Narrowing her scrutinizing gaze Angel answered him. "My name is Olivia." and she darted in to make a quick jab to his torso, but as her fist met his stomach square on, Angel froze, a look of shock and obvious pain crossing her features before she swiftly pulled away.

"Ow~!" _'Jeez, it's like hitting a brick wall! He's nothing but rock hard muscle!_' she mentally screamed, giving the man a look of bafflement. Kakuzu on the other hand appeared nothing more than amused, lips smirking and brow cocking and all that jazz. He was laughing at her.

The miser then made his own move, hand shooting out to grab for her yet she moved out of the way too quickly, her own hands wrapping around his wrist as it was still within reach, and twisted around to throw him off balance. It would have worked, had he not snatched her arm at the last second and used the momentum to roll over, winding up with the woman on the bottom.

Angel grunted as his heavy weight held her down, her face reddening when his own got too close for personal comfort. "Just to keep things simple and short; I want to fuck you." he bluntly stated, just the sheer bluntness being enough to have her mouth falling open in utter shock.

"E-...excuse me?"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed, an expression of deep thought. "You're the self conscious type. We can't simply do it out here with them all watching like usual..." he trailed, not at all noticing the disbelieving look on her face. "I'll be fair and take you to my room after the match is-"

He was cut short when a girl's voice blurted out. "Swoop and Kick him, Angel! Swoop and Kick!"

Angel tilted her head to the side to see her friend, Andra, cheering her on. On top of that, she finally got what she meant. Swoop and Kick, translation; knock his legs from under and let him have it where the sun don't shine. So with a growl of determination Angel freed her legs from their pinned down position, causing his legs to part.

Again, it would've worked, if he had not deftly put his hand in the way to block her knee from slamming into his family jewels. From the sidelines Andra, aka, Kitten, smacked her forehead, groaning in exasperation since it was obvious her friend had just lost when the miser stood up, his hand wrapped firmly around her calf, causing her to hang upside down while he used his other hand to shoot a fist in the air, signaling his victory.


	2. The Cat and The Shark

**To be honest I'm not quite satisfied with how this chapter turned out, but I guess it's to be expecte since I was a little rushed. **

The referee came up to Kakuzu once the crowds calmed down, holding up a mic. "Well, since you're the victor, what should the penalty be for her?" he inquired. Kakuzu grunted as he thought for a moment before glancing at the woman who was practically hanging like a chandelier.

"I'll have her in my room." he uttered before walking out of the ring to allow the next fighters to step up, but he stayed at the sidelines when he noticed the noisy brunette stepping up to the ring. He already knew which one of his colleagues she was going against and to be honest, he wanted to watch her lose for interrupting him while cheering for her friend.

Angel looked at him in horror. "I thought you were bluffing to mess me up!" Kakuzu gave her a blank stare. "Do I look like someone who bluffs on matters like this?"

*To say the least Kitten was fuming that the brute had overpowered Angel with little difficulty, and it set her off the edge to see him pinning the woman against his chest, practically making her his prisoner.

Popping her knuckles and neck she barely batted an eyelash as the announcer called up her name. "And for the next competitor; Kitten!"

Sporting her fingerless gloves that grinned back at her with Skeleton Jack's coy face, fitted black sweatpants that clung to her shapely lower body with a little cat buckle decorating the waistline, and supportive sports bra; she was more than ready to kick whoever's ass and win her friend back. Her legs flexed inside her black combat boots, just itching to literally kick that particular ass.

"Come on you bloody ass-cracks!" she shouted, determination sparking into flames in her chocolate brown eyes.

All that macho nearly flickered out to a weak candle in a blizzard when her opponent came out. "And her opponent for tonight; Megalodon!"

He was massive, sadly, almost as large as Kakuzu. With exotic washed-out blue skin and a dominating shark-like countenance. And to make things worse for the poor teen's hormones that were bound to get in the way of her fight; he too, was wearing nothing but those dark grey spandex shorts, leaving his entire muscle bound body on display.

Angel opened her mouth to shout out to the girl. "You can win-" but a hand slapped over her mouth.

Taking a glance to her restrained friend, Kitten's determination and anger returned tenfold as she glared the tall brute straight in the eye. _'The bastard dare manhandle Olivia and declare that she was his prize? I'm not having that.'_ she inwardly fumed, her gaze then fixing on the blue skinned man.

Kisame grinned once their piercing gazes met, showing off his sharp teeth. "So," he spoke, his voice deep with a raspy tone to it. "A little hellcat and a shark. Wonder how this'll turn out?" he chortled.

Kitten snarled. "Shut it you overgrown smurf!" she snapped. From the way his half grin fell Kisame was clearly unamused by the nickname. If anything, it peeved him. '_That's a new one_.' he thought.

_'At least she didn't call him something unnecessary like fish dick, unlike some certain religion obsessed idiot._' Kakuzu mused from the sidelines, eyes flicking between the two competitors as the bell rang.

They were already speeding towards one another in the blink of an eye, faces a mere inch apart and fists shaking under strain as they met in mirrored upset punches. Fanged snarl met sharp toothed grin. Kisame gave a short laugh and licked his lips, eyes gleaming in excitement and hunger. "Well, you're a fiery one, I'll give you that."

((**AN: for those who don't know, upset punches are basically like uppercuts, but they're usually aimed for the torso area and hurt like a bitch**))

Pushing apart using each other's fists as a momentum they were at it again. Kisame ducked his head and rotated his hip to narrowly dodge a deadly sidekick while delivering a solid punch that was barely avoided, just nicking past her cheek as her bangs brushed his knuckles.

Back and forth it was like this; throwing kicks and punches and dodging said attacks. Until finally Kitten did a back-bend to dodge a lethal jab, using the position to do a quick handstand and lock his hand between her legs. The brute was thrown forward, landing hard on his back, a grunt escaping him whereas Kitten went to put him in a headlock while he was still dazed.

Sad to say this man was a lot more resilient than she had anticipated, and broke out of her hold, maneuvering his body and shocking the girl as she was slammed onto her back, but luckily rolled out of the way as an elbow smacked the floor where she once was, climbing to her feet.

The heat from the bright light, the hectic cheers from the audience, and the adrenaline pumping in her veins. She might as well say she was lightheaded to boot, and it was thrilling to say the least.

"You're giving me a real workout, kid." he muttered, panting slightly as she was. The brunette smirked. "Never judge a book by its cover. I can see why you got your name, sharky."

Kisame's brow twitched in annoyance. "Don't get too cocky, kid, or else I'll make better use of that sharp tongue of yours." he threatened, charging at her again.

Using the split second of time she had, Kitten quickly thought up of a strategy. _'If we continue with just basic attacks, we'll only wear ourselves down. I'll have to throw him off balance unexpectedly.._.'

With a wide grin Kitten leapt up into the air, hands grabbing his head for momentum and driving herself up even higher to straddle her legs around his head, catching him off guard as he stumbled backwards.

However, he didn't fall back as she had hoped, completely crushing her hopes in ending the fight. Instead, she could feel his shoulders shake, a dark chuckle vibrating through his body as he brought his hands up to hold her thighs in place, and simply dropped to his knees and allowed his upper body to fall forward, slamming her back to the floor again.

Kitten groaned at first, but then shrieked when a hot, moist tongue rubbed against her clothed maidenhood roughly, and began to beat at his head with her fists, using all her might in attempts to pull her legs free, but his grip was firm and solid as steel, and her battering was obviously not doing squat for her.

Suddenly, her arms were being held above her head, and her legs being kept apart by being forced to straddle his waist. Kisame grinned as he moved his face close to hers. "Looks like I win, Kitten."

She wasn't so easy to give up, and continued to squirm beneath him, and the audience began count down. "10...9...8...7...6..."

The brute snickered, making sure to keep his hold on her strong and watching in amusement as she continued to tire herself out. "Once they reach zero, it's over for you, kid."

At that Kitten slumped, completely breathless with beads of sweat dripping down her face. "5...4...3...2...1..." Angel watched as her friend turned her head to give her an apologetic expression, mouthing the word "Sorry" as they finished the countdown. "ZERO!"

The bell rang and the referee came up with a microphone. "The penalty?" he inquired. Kisame got off the girl and spoke into the mic. "I'll have her..." he trailed off, meeting the anticipating gazes of the audience, literally hanging on the edge of their seats at the suspensive silence.

"On the ring."


	3. Shark Bites and Cat Scratches

Kitten's face grew pale, growing even more distraught as she looked to Angel. Why couldn't he just declare her a loser and be done with it? She didn't want some random guy to be her first!

Her thoughts were disrupted when Kisame suddenly helped her stand, but her rising hopes were short lived as he went behind her and pulled her flush against him with her arms trapped between her back and his torso. His arms wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her restrained like that, nothing but pure shock and embarrassment was displayed on her face as his hands possessively took a hold of her breasts, gently squeezing them.

*Angel's mouth fell agape at what she was witnessing, and from the chuckle that vibrated from her captor she knew that he was making her watch. Why, she didn't know exactly, but if she had to guess, it was either as her own punishment, to get back at Kitten for interrupting him, or it was just for the heck of it.

*Kisame's voice creeped into her ear, making the girl shiver as he spoke in a husky tone. "Can you feel them watching? The fanatic lunatics craving a good show, and your friend being forced to as well." Gasping, Kitten turned to see that he was right; Angel was indeed being forced to watch her in shame.

Her attention went back to the hands that were fondling her chest like it was dough; squeezing while pushing them in, and moving back to do it again. She quivered in his arms, her face turning red as she felt the intense gaze of thousands, but it was nothing compared to the strong hands that were working wonders on her bosoms, garnering soft moans from the girl.

Tough, smooth lips pressed against her neck, leaving behind a ticklish sensation that made her gasp and shudder as they ghosted up and down her sensitive skin. Kitten whimpered, unable to keep from sniffling lightly when one of the limbs slipped inside her bra to palm the soft mound.

Kisame stilled all movements, having heard the soft sound all too clearly. Was this penalty too harsh on her? "What's wrong, Kitten?" he whispered quietly, and continued rotating his hand clockwise, calloused skin contrasting with the baby soft flesh. She arched in response, her mouth parting to gasp out. "I'm... a virgin." she admitted, unaware of the man's features softening to a look of something akin to guilt, but he didn't stop his hands from pushing her fighting bra up to reveal her bountiful breasts.

She was pretty much too worn out to retaliate, and it took everything to keep in the pleased sounds. At least most of them. That is, until his lips drew up to nip her ear gently and a hand trailed down to rub her stomach in soothing circles, the tender action somehow making her relax.

She instantly melted.

Slumping against him, Kitten sighed, blushing furiously when Kisame chuckled from behind her. "Looks like you're enjoying yourself, Kitten."

Growling at him in warning, to which the brute responded by tweaking her nipple, the brunette mewled and clawed at his arms, but froze at the uncharacteristically soft tone he whispered to her in. "I'll be as gentle as I can, Kitten."

Her cheeks burned at his words for some odd reason, but it was quickly forgotten as his hand slid inside her shorts to stroke her clitoris firmly. Her legs trembled as shivers jolted up and down her spine nonstop.

*Angel's eyes showed sadness and regret as she watched the scene unfold before her eyes, yet as much as she tried to fight it, her body was growing hot and needy as the miser's hard torso pressed against her back. Kakuzu observed the intimate interaction boredly, although it was forced. Looking down at the woman he suddenly picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He figured that the woman had been tortured enough, and didn't want her becoming melted butter before he even started. At least a little challenge was more fun than none at all.

*Kitten was shoved forward with little effort, and was turned over on her back to face the behemoth looming over her with heady eyes. By now she had completely forgotten about the audience, and even forgot who she was momentarily as he dropped down to steal her lips in a forceful, searing kiss that made her breath hitch.

Her shorts were swiftly tugged off with his free hand, the other hand drawing up to hold her hair and allow his to deepen the kiss and delve his strong muscle inside. Inwardly Kisame chuckled. _'She's a feisty hellcat, but when you push the right buttons, she gives in so easily she doesn't know what to do'_ he mused.

Deciding to leave her combat boots on, thinking they looked rather hot on her, Kisame moved down to give much needed attention to her breasts, sucking the hard nubs harshly and carefully nipping them with his teeth as he switched from one to the other, gleefully taking in her wanton moans.

After a while he sat on his knees to slip off his spandex shorts, his hard, thick manhood springing out proudly. His ego knew no bounds at the wide-eyed stare he received from her, lifting her legs and placing them over his broad shoulders to position himself.

As much as he wanted to, Kisame gave no warning as he already started to slowly push into her tight, wet heat, grunting lowly with a slight snarl, ignoring the pained whimpers from the teen till he was all the way in, filling her to the brim and stretching her a bit.

Kitten cried out softly when he began to gently rock his hip, still not quite used to his girth but the feeling soon went away as the man started to pump inside at a moderate pace, slowly increasing his tempo. Kisame was grateful to hear the noises of discomfort turning into quiet moans, his eyes taking in the way her breasts bounced with each thrust and he bent down take a perked pebble into his mouth with each piston of his hip faster and stronger than the previous.

The brunette's back arched off the floor as an intense, tightening warmth coiled in the pit of her stomach, causing her pleasured voice to come out in a broken rhythm, her climax rapidly approaching its end. Kisame's thrusts became erratic, losing it's focused tempo as he too, was reaching his limit, and with a low groan mixed in with her loud wail, they both released at the same time.

Gradually lowering from her cloud nine, Kitten mumbled something incoherent as she was lifted into Kisame's arms, and her cheek nuzzled against his chest while he carried her off the ring. . .


	4. Trophy

**Fighting of Ecstasy **

Demon in Disguise

The hall lights flickered past as the brute took long, steady strides down the corridor, somehow giving him a surreal aura as Olivia shyly glanced up from the hunk of flesh her face was smothered against to his dual colored eyes, only to avert her gaze when he happened to tilt his gaze down to lock eyes with her.

The anxiety was almost overwhelming when he abruptly stopped, turning to face a doorway that the woman couldn't have noticed before without knowing what to look for. Just like the iron plaited walls, the door was a full, shiny grey with a slot that was meant to slide the door open.

Inside wasn't exactly what she expected, then again, judging from his appearance and personality one would not know what to expect. The furniture was simple; king sized bed that was tweaked to fit a man his size, maple bedside table with a cream shaded lamp, and maple dresser with bronze colored handles for each drawer.

The floor appeared to be made of concrete, but it turned out to be a fuzzy grey carpet when he gently set her down to stand on her own. However Olivia's hand and waist remained in his firm hold, preventing her any escape as he suddenly bent down to claim her lips in a breath taking leather-studded kiss.

Any chance of protest was thrown out the invisible window as the brute slowly nudged her backwards to the mattress, continuing to mesh their lips together until with a light shove, she was trapped underneath him. She was still unable to catch her breath when Kakuzu parted from her mouth, tracing her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses that simply left the defenseless woman's body wracking with wanton shivers and small murmurs of approval from his tender treatment.

His rippling toned body crushing against hers made her mind go blank, the masculine spicy scent of man invading her senses and making her feel unbearably vulnerable and almost naked. All that she remained was a writhing and gasping mess.

A small whimper of protest managed to escape the woman as Kakuzu began to easily slip off her garments, taking care to take her combat boots as well, lightly running his hand along the smooth skin of her calf and placing a soft kiss on her inner thigh before rising up to steal her lips in another heated kiss.

Muckle hands seized her plump, perky breasts, fondling them gently and lightly flicking the peaks once they became hard to make her gasp. Kakuzu disengaged the kiss once more with a string of saliva connecting their lips, and gazed deeply into her stunning sapphires, his dual-colored hues piercing straight to her core.

Olivia gulped, her throat running dry from the intense, unhidden desire in his eyes, and her back arched off the bed when hot lips encased her rosy nubs, large moist tongue rolling over them. His fingertips drummed down her spine, causing her to release more of those cute sounds he was quickly growing addicted to.

His sleek brown hair tickled her skin as he crawled lower to scatter soft kisses all over her stomach. Slick tongue slithering out he teased her navel, a smirk gracing his lips at the small moan he received and continued on lower, hipping the elastics of her underwear with his teeth and tugging them down until they rested below her knees, pulling them all the way with his hand.

Climbing over the ashen blonde woman again he calmly took in the view of her naked form, abashed expression, and stunning sapphire orbs, darkened in a mix of desire and uncertainty. Olivia nearly stopped breathing when his fingers hooked the hem of his shorts, her heart shuddering at thought of what was hidden behind the thin grey fabric.

**He seemed to be well endowed, not that he noticed her, somewhat, intimidated expression as he dropped the cloth to the side and began to loom over her.**

Her legs were guided around his hips, the hard tip of his cock pressing against her and entering in a slow, but fluid motion. A strangled gasp blurted from her as she hopelessly held onto him, her body shuddering once he was in as far as he could go.

Kakuzu went slowly and gently at first, gradually accelerating his thrusts till they were long and deep. Olivia moaned and cried out every time he struck her inner sanctum. Strong hands squeezed her bum, blunt fingernails digging into her skin as soft grunts escaped the man, leaving scorching kisses wherever he could reach.

incoherent murmurs of "oh god" and "more" could be heard from the ashen blonde woman, her mind completely lost into pleasure and her lungs screaming with high pitched gasps. Sweat slicked bodies slapped together. Hard toned skin meeting soft, smooth flesh.

Olivia cried out softly as she reached her climax, the man hissing under his breath when she squeezed around him, leading him to his own release before they both collapsed.

"You're definitely the best trophy I've gotten." he mumbled, nuzzling her neck as they both fell asleep.


End file.
